


The Only Person

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, It's so fluffy it's unreal, M/M, There is a mutual ILY ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: One morning in bed, Robert reassures a frightened Aaron that he loves him and will never leave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all can I just ask HOW GOOD WAS EMMERDALE LAST WEEK?? personally i've never cried and laughed so much in one week in my whole life. It was so good. Anywayyyy, this is a little fic I wrote last night. It's not as good as my other pieces but this scenario would not leave my brain so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for reading my past works! I really appreciate it. All mistakes are mine....enjoy! (the fic is set on a friday btw)

Aaron woke up with a small jump when he heard a door slam shut outside his room.

He blinked opened his tired eyes a couple times to let them adjust to the semi-bright room around him.

He noticed the curtains were still pulled and he felt the warm figure next to him shift in the bed and let out a low sigh.

He turned his head more to the left find his fiancé Robert lying shirtless next to him on his back, with a phone in his hand.

Aaron smiled tiredly to himself and tried to move from his sleeping position on his back to left side but a shot of aching pain hit his right side. He grunted lowly, totally forgetting he had an injury.

He left his head fall back onto his pillow with a loud sigh.

The grunt made Robert jump and he quickly turned his head to look at Aaron.

"I didn't realise you were awake...how are you feeling?" His deep voice filled Aaron’s ears which instantly relaxed him.

Robert placed his phone onto the bed covers for a moment, waiting for a reply off his fiancé.

Aaron shook his head.

"No, I just woke...was that Liv?" He asked, knowing it was only her and himself who slammed doors in the house.

Robert chuckled and turned fully onto his right side so he could look properly at Aaron.

"She doesn't want to go to school; I'm surprised you didn't hear her and your mum yelling at each other there an hour ago." He mumbled and rested his arm around Aaron's waist over the bed covers.

Aaron shook his head and rested his own hand over his bandaged side.

"Painkillers knocked me out last night." He muttered, avoiding Robert's eyes so the man wouldn't pick up on the severe pain he was currently experiencing.

Robert noticed another low grunt at the end of Aaron’s sentence - something his does when he is angry or frustrated.

So he removed his hand from around Aaron’s waist to slip under the bed covers and rest it over Aaron's hand which was clutching to his rib area.

"I'll get you something to eat and your painkillers...don't move alright?" He whispered and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

Aaron's heart fluttered with the thoughts of how easy Robert could read him.

"Thanks." He mumbled, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Robert smiled before slipping on an old bed t-shirt and his pyjama bottoms before slipping out of the room, quietly.

Aaron winced again when he shifted upwards on the bed so it would enable him to eat and drink with ease.

The bright screen light off Robert's phone caught his eye as he moved.

He picked it up to place it on the bedside table but the screen caught his eye.

Robert had the website page titled with " _What is the best time of the year to have a wedding?_ " opened.

Aaron grinned to himself and began to read down through the page which contained all different sorts of reasons why to have a wedding in each month mentioned.

They hadn't approached the subject of the actual event yet since it was only Monday he had returned home and it was only yesterday it had been James Barton’s funeral but Aaron couldn't help but to get a little excited from just looking at this website.

It also made him happy Robert wasn't neglecting the preparation duties.

Aaron was too busy looking through what day of the week was best for a wedding that he didn't hear Robert walking back up the stairs.

Aaron looked up when he heard the door open and shut quietly again.

He saw Robert eye his phone in his hand and an embarrassing smile grew onto his face.

Aaron grinned to himself again and placed down the phone onto his lap. He took a slice of toast from the small plate Robert was holding and his mug of tea off Robert’s hands.

Robert sat down next to him with his own slice of toast and his mug of coffee. He glanced towards the phone screen.

"Saturday..." The both said at the same time which caused them laugh in relief.

"Need a full day to recover before we go on our honeymoon." Aaron explained before taking a bite of his breakfast.

He couldn't believe he just said the words ' our honeymoon' out loud and neither could Robert by his current silence but he spoke up after a sip of his coffee.

"Our honeymoon..." He repeated slowly, imagining what a honeymoon would be like with Aaron.

Aaron chuckled softly again.

"I still can't believe it." He murmured, leaning his head back against the headboard looking at Robert.

Robert nodded in agreement before flashing Aaron a shy smile.

After they had finished in a comfortable silence, Robert gave Aaron his two painkillers with the rest of his coffee as Aaron had drunken all his tea by accident.

Robert moved onto his back again in the bed after he placed down the mug.

He suddenly stretched right his arm up.

"C'mere, if you can." He instructed, quietly.

Aaron smiled again before slowly moving closer to him and snuggling up next to him as Robert wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Robert pulled the warm blankets up around them and pressed another but this time, longer peck to his hair. He let his face rest on it lightly, while he let his left hand find Aaron's left hand.

When he did, he paced his hand over Aaron's and laced his fingers through his, feeling their rings clink off one another.

He gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Aaron's whole body warmed up with sensation of pleasurable tingles that occurred when Robert squeezed his hand.

His heart was beating so strongly he was surprised Robert didn't notice that about him. He bit his lip before using his other hand's thumb to run over Robert's ring.

He tried to swallow a lump forming in his throat, turning his head more towards Robert's chest.

A sudden burst of fear took over his emotions. He knew it shouldn't be there but he couldn’t help it.

The fear of Robert cancelling the wedding, finding someone else and leaving him was the only thing he could think of.

He bit his lip harder and glanced at Robert who gave him a questionable look.

"Don't leave m-me." Aaron suddenly said which made Robert freeze.

Aaron looked away in shame, blinking away the tears that were forming around the rim of his eyes.

Robert sat up a bit, eyebrows furrowed.

"Aaron, where did that come from?" He whispered, holding his hand tighter.

Aaron kept chewing his lower lip nervously before replying, "I've never felt like this before, Robert...” He trailed off and then continued a few moments later.

“Yeah, I was in love in the past but not like this..." He trailed off again, shaking his head.

Jackson immediately popped into his head and Robert let the younger man continue, trying to ignore his sudden increased heart rate.

"I need ya, Robert...It might not seem like that some days but I need you. After last week, I don't think I can live my life without you in it. I can't see a future without you." He ended the sentence sadly and left a tear run down his cheek.

Robert was completely speechless.

Aaron had opened up to him about a lot of things since he met him but never how he really felt deep down about their relationship.

Yes, Aaron loved him but he never admitted to the extent where he can't live a life without him.

Robert gently pulled away from Aaron's side and threw his phone onto a pile of clothes beside the bed.

He then climbed over Aaron as the younger lad’s body was resting and facing away from him - he needed to see Aaron.

He knelt up beside him, facing him and he finally caught a glance of Aaron's terrified, watery blue eyes.

Robert’s heart sunk low.

He gently cupped his two cheeks and slowly leaned down to connect their lips into a soft but deep, reassuring kiss.

Aaron's hands instantly went around his waist and he made an almost moan-like sound into Robert’s mouth when the man kissed him a little harder.

Robert pulled backed after a few moments, moving his thumb pads under Aaron's eyes to wipe away his tear tracks.

"I'm not going to leave you, Aaron. You are the only person I want. The only person who I'm thinking of every minute of the day, the only person I have dreams about, the only person I can trust and rely on..." He paused, not noticing his own emotions and tears.

He didn’t break the connection between their gaze yet.

"You are the only person who can understand me, who can make me smile and who can make me feel safe..." He whispered, sniffling a little.

"I'm in love with you, Aaron and if I ever leave you go, it's going to be when were like 80 or something, okay?" He continued with a reassuring nod and smile.

"I love you." He whispered each of the three words with as much honesty as he could.

Aaron left out a soft sob as he nodded back.

"I love you too." He whispered back, letting his hands rush up to Robert’s neck so he could pull him down into another deep kiss.

The only person they needed for the rest of the day and the rest their lives were each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments! Thank you for reading x


End file.
